


Emotional Rollercoaster

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	1. Part I

Being part of a big franchise must be a dream come true for a lot of people. It was for you, it just hadn’t been 10 years ago when you were cast as Tony Stark’s (adopted) daughter. You weren’t even sure if you wanted to be an actress at that point but since your parents had taught you to try out new things you went along with it. Acting alongside Robert Downey Jr had been an absolute blessing since you managed to learn a lot from that man, including how to probably act. Ever since that, you’ve been part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

And now here you were, in the entrance hall of the Dolby Theater standing amongst your co-stars waiting for the premiere of the newest Marvel movie “Avengers: Infinity War”. You were beyond excited at that point, slightly hopping around while trying to contain your anticipation nearly killing you at which the people you were currently talking to just chuckled. You didn’t know the end, hell you didn’t even know what exactly was going to happen since the Russo Brothers gave you all fake scripts and shot fake scenes with you. All you knew is that your character wouldn’t die since you didn’t shoot any death scenes, but that didn’t help you that much because you couldn’t escape the fear of your favourite characters dying.

You ended up sitting between your on-screen dad, Robert Downey Jr, and your real-life crush, Tom Holland, who just so happened to be really good friends with you as well. During one particularly suspenseful scene, your hand immediately found Tom’s gripping it tightly to which he responded with a squeeze back and rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. By the time the credits rolled across the screen you were done, a crying mess and the fact that Tom had pushed up the armrest to pull you into his chest didn’t help you at all. When the lights turned back on after the end-credit scene, a majority of the people streamed out of the theatre but some of your cast members had stayed behind, having noticed the state you were in. You were trying to stop the tears from ruining your makeup as you stood up but with Tom’s arm around your shoulder and Robert’s hand gently rubbing your back. You saw Chris Hemsworth entering the row you were standing in, making his way towards you and as he reached you he extended his arms, motioning for you to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around your shaking form and yours wrapped around his waist, face pressed into his hard chest.

“I’m ruining your shirt, Chris,” you hiccuped, knowing you smeared mascara all over his white shirt.

“That’s not something to worry about right now, (Y/N),” the tall Australian chuckled as he softly released you. In the row behind you, Tom Hiddleston and Lupita Nyong'o had leaned forward slightly to see if you were alright. Your fingers wiped underneath your eyes, trying to get rid of the tears and even though you weren’t actively crying anymore, you were still unbelievably sad about what had just happened on the screen. Tom, who stood beside you the entire time, pulled you into a tight hug next, his arms protectively wrapping around you and softly stroking your back up and down.

“Hey, it’s alright, there’ll be another movie and you know it, (Y/N). Wanna come back to my hotel room and watch (y/f/m) with me? Or some (y/f/s) episodes?” he suggested to which you only responded with nodding your head.

After arriving back at the hotel and watching several movies, you eventually fell asleep in Tom’s room, head on his chest and his arms draped over your body. He didn’t want to wake you from your peaceful slumber so he decided to turn off the TV and go to sleep as well.

The next morning Tom woke up first, blinded by the sun shining through the windows. He spend the next few minutes studying your sleeping form, a small frown on your face which he found completely adorable, before you began to stir, slowly waking up.

“It’s creepy to watch people in their sleep, Tommy,” you mumbled after you rubbed your eyes and sat up.

“Well, I couldn’t help it, darling, you just look gorgeous when you’re asleep.” You turned around to face him, shooting him a playful glare for flirting with you just shortly after waking up.

“Come on, love, don’t be so grumpy,” he chuckled, “Wanna go and get breakfast?” You nodded your head and let out a quiet yawn, still too tired to properly answer. While Tom got ready in the bathroom, you checked your phone seeing several messages from your best friend who send you screenshots of Instagram and Twitter posts which were all videos and photos of you in the theatre the night before, crying and being hugged by several cast members. However, most people focused on the hug between Tom and you, the one that admittedly lasted the longest, fans immediately screaming about how the shipped you and wanted you both to finally admit you were dating-which you weren’t. You could just shake your head at all these posts, people claiming to have receipts that proved your, non-existed, relationship with the young Brit.

“You alright, (Y/N)?” you heard Tom say, leaning against the doorframe, toothbrush hanging in the corner of his mouth.

“I’m still not over the movie, if that’s what you’re hinting at,” you answered, “I should go to my room and change clothes.” You got up from the double-bed and picked up your shoes which laid scattered on the ground.

“See you in 10?”

“Yep,” you gave Tom a quick kiss on his cheek and exited his room to get ready.

20 minutes later you both sat in a café, food and drinks in front of you and wearing comfortable clothes. You discussed the promo-schedule for the next few days and just random stuff, like the fact your friend’s dog had given birth to 3 puppies and you thought about adopting one of them. When both of you had finished your breakfast, Tom reached over to grab your hand which laid on the table, giving you a soft smile which you returned and gave his hand a small squeeze. You never really established what exactly your relationship with Tom was, you did normal stuff that friends do but then you had moments like these which send your heart into overdrive and set off explosions in your stomach. And as much as you wanted to label this relationship, you were happy the way things were at the moment, even if there was room for improvement.


	2. Part II

“Holding hands in public, really, (Y/N)?” you asked yourself quietly as you scrolled through several different social media apps. Pictures of your breakfast with Tom from earlier that day were spreading fast and just added fire to the rumours about your relationship. You should’ve known better than that you both were ‘celerities’ after all, even though you kind of hated that word. You were pulled out of your thoughts by a knock on your hotel door, you quickly stood up from your bed and went to look through the peephole just to see you apparent boyfriend standing in front of it.  
“Step inside, mortal,” you say in a deep voice when you open the door to which Tom responded with a mocking bow, laughing while doing it though which caused you to laugh as well as you closed the door behind him.  
“What brings you into my realm?”  
“Have you not seen the articles yet, love?” he frowned at you slightly as he asked.  
“Erm…no I have seen them, kinda ridiculous, right?” you chuckled nervously. Even though your job was to pretend you still weren’t really that good about lying and trying to hide your feelings towards Tom was even harder for you. You sat down on your bed, twirling your phone around in your hand.   
“So…How stressed are you right now? You know, about not revealing any spoilers?” you tried to ease the tension by teasing Tom a bit about his inability to keep spoilers to himself which earned you a playful glare from his, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
“I’m just as stressed about that as you are about not revealing your feeling for me, mhm?” Your mouth fell dry when he spoke those words, not knowing how to answer to that.  
“You’re a terrible liar, darling”-Tom moved closer, kneeling down in front of you, your faces closer than ever before-“But don’t worry, (Y/N)…I-I feel the same way. Working together with you has been an absolute blessing and getting to hang out with you only made me realise how I really feel. I’m horrible at these things but…do you want to go out with me? Be my girlfriend?” His big brown puppy eyes looking up at you, insecurity now catching up with his confidence from before. Before you could make a mess out of yourself you decide to let actions speak, pulling his face closer by putting your hands behind his head, fingers tangling in his hair and your lips crashing onto his. While you might have had the upper-hand at first, Tom quickly rose up from the ground while also pushing you back onto the bed, his hands next to your head to keep himself up and his tongue entering your mouth. You softly moaned into the kiss, not having expected it to escalate this quickly but you weren’t complaining, on the contrary, your excitement went up and up with every passing second. When Tom moved his lips away from your mouth, over your jaw and attached them onto your neck, kissing, sucking and biting, leaving a mark for sure, you could help it anymore and let out a relatively loud moan, interrupting the silence lingering in the room. Tom’s head shot up, looking surprised and your body tensed up, afraid that you were too loud but as you looked into his eyes seeing them visibly darken, your fear vanished.  
“Fuck, do that again, love,” he breathed out, his lips attacking your neck again, finding your sweet spot faster than you anticipated, moans spilling out of your mouth again. Your hands wandered over his body, trying to push his shirt off his body, not wanting to wait any longer. Tom sat up slightly pulling his shirt off while you decided to discard yours as well aimlessly throwing it away when you pulled it off and sliding out of your pants too, leaving you in just your underwear. Tom’s eyes raved over your body, pupils blown wide in lust as he leaned in to kiss you again, pulling away lips just barely brushing against yours.  
“Are you sure you wanna do this, (Y/N)? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” His voice was soft and gentle, and if you hadn’t been convicted before, you for sure were now.  
“Yes. I want this and I want you, Tom. Otherwise, I surely would be lying underneath you, nearly naked,” you chuckled a bit, leaning up to press your lips to his again, not being able to handle the anticipation any longer. You practically ripped each other’s clothes off after knowing you both wanted this, finding yourselves naked soon. Slowly moving down your body, his lips left a trail of marks and kissed, his hands caressing every part he could reach. One of your hands pulled on his hair, the other clutching the bedsheets beneath you as Tom went down on you, his tongue making you feel things you’ve never felt before, the moans leaving your mouth getting louder and more ecstatic by the second. You felt your orgasm quickly approaching but before you got the chance to fall over the edge, Tom pulled away, a teasing smile on his face when you let out a needy whine.  
“Patience, baby”, Tom whispered in your ear after he positioned himself on top of you again. After he got a condom and put it on, his lips attached themselves back onto your neck, covering it with small kisses as he positioned himself in front of your entrance.  
“You’re 100% sure you want this, right?” he asked to make sure that this was okay with you. Consent matters, after all. You nodded your head vigorously, breathing out a soft “yes” before Tom slowly pushed into you. Both your face twisted in pleasure, finally feeling the relief to the sexual tension. He grabbed one of your hands, squeezing it tightly as he began to pull out just to slam back into you, causing you to moan out his name. Your other hand settled on his back, trying to find something to hold onto, leaving scratches on it in progress which only seemed to motivate Tom more. His trusts speed up, throaty groans leaving his mouth, your lips leaving hickeys on his neck before throwing your head back, your walls clenching around him.  
“Fuck…’m close,” you pant out, “so fucking close.”  
“Me too, darling. Fuck, baby, you’re so good.” His head fell forward, settling into the crook of your neck, softly biting into your shoulder as his hand reached down between you to stroke your clit, his trusts growing sloppy as he got closer to the edge of his orgasm. Your breath hitched as you bite your lip, your vision clouding and sight blurry. The room got hotter and hotter with every passing moment, your bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat, moans and groans spilling from your lips as you both fall over the edge together, cursing and moaning out each other’s names. Tom’s trusts slowed down before he completely stops, head hanging low to catch his breath as you both pant and when he pulled out slowly, you couldn’t help but whimper slightly at the loss of contact. He leaned down to press a kiss to your lips, stood up to get rid of the condom just to settle down next to you, joining you on the bed and wrapping the blanket around the both of you and turning on this side to face you. You rolled over onto your side as well, your faces only a few inches apart, soft smiles spreading as you chuckled at the situation.  
“I love you, (Y/N)…I didn’t plan for this to happen that way bu-“ You interrupted him with a quick kiss, smile at his stunned expression afterwards.  
“I love you, too, Tommy.” You cuddle closer to him, resting your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat that was slowly returning to its regular speed. Your fingers drew random shapes and forms on his skin while you both caught your breath, his hand playing with your hair while the other grabbed your occupied one, stopping it from its movements on his chest. He brought your hand up to his mouth, gently kissing your knuckles as you looked up at him, soft smiles on your faces. There was no need to exchange any words, it would only interrupt the peaceful after-sex bliss you were currently in. Tom played with your fingers for some time after giving them each a small kiss while you laid your head on his chest, soft beating of his heart soon managing to lull you into sleep, exhausted from your previous activities. While you drifted off, Tom watched you for a few moments, still not believing his luck, before he followed you into the land of dreams.


End file.
